<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Steele Files by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364665">The Steele Files</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epistolary, Gen, Inter-dimensional travel, Time Travel, dimension hopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After considerable work and planning, I have uncovered a great amount of information about Nova Steele,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Steele Files</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REPORT OF CRIMINAL ACTIVITY </p><p>Written by Jericho A. Simmons, Head Officer of the Investigative Department </p><p>INMATE’S NAME: Nova Steele </p><p>INMATE’S CHARGES: Theft and unauthorized usage of a Travel Integrated Mechanical Engine (TIME) Machine, travel to prohibited dimensions and timelines, conspiring with an alien life-form, disobeying direct orders from a superior officer, and radicalizing an Athena. </p><p>NOTES: Steele is a highly dangerous criminal who has eluded capture for many years. She has escaped from our Galactic Patrol Units, our Time-Keepers and even our highest ranked Inter-dimensional Captain was unable to lay a finger on her. She is undoubtedly highly dangerous and we must learn more about her if we are ever expected to take her down. In order to do this, we have hired a member of the underground hacking community known only as Axel Eater. </p><p>Axel Eater might be a disgusting and immoral person, but his hacking abilities have proven to be highly valuable to this case. The following is a file comprising all information he was able to unearth about Nova Steele.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>